Well, Dimension Travelling is not fun when an Ameatuar does it
by PaladinAllen
Summary: Long title i know. It started to with a party, then Hogwarts, Anime Worlds, Then storybook worlds. All this time, we are just finding our way back. Alos did i mention that we gain someone new? Bashing on quite a lot People, With OP main characters. NO Beta. Ocs Are welcomed. PM me or drop me and Email @


**Me: so, this is something else. I have been reading self-insert recently. And I felt like writing one. So I decided to write this one. The 'me' in the series will be Joshua Allen Foong from the World series. I will be travelling through the multiverse. I am starting in the HP multiverse. Maybe change up some of the canon. Might also be visiting the other fanon of HP universe. Then followed by Anime multi verse. Finally, Game multiverse.**

 **A: So will this be cannon to our universe?**

 **Me: Well, maybe? Nott really sure.**

 **J: Meh, why not we just get started on it first?**

 **Me: Well, sure why not. For this self-insert, there will not be much pre conversation.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Us: Burgh, How the shit are we supposed to start this?**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Hogwarts, well fuck Me.**

 **Hilarity Ensues Here**

 **Ron Weasley is Dumb.**

Life was simple, stop a war, hang out with my friends, create trouble for the stuck up council. Etc. Well, that was until I got sucked into a portal that leads to the different connected worlds. And then, the same idiot that created that sucking portal, also closed all of them, causing me to be stuck there, where ever I had ended up. And to top it all off, now instead of just the three of us, travelling through to another dimension caused me to have ANOTHER personality to appear, this one a FEMALE version of myself. Our selves. Whichever.

And thus the hilarity of what had happen, and all the ensuing chaos, better known as the day I learned that dimension travel sucks when you are dumped by an idiot that created a suckish portal, that wasn't even stable, SUCKs. (Long title, I know, but this is me you're talking to. Or reading too.)

 **Hogwarts 1994, April 24**

You would have thought that after travelling between the World and Earth, I would have mastered the fine art of dimension travelling. Nope, well at least I would have if it was my portal. So far in my many entries to TW, it was a portal manly made by me, or at least a form of me. This portal was a shoddy work, and the whole bloody thing was Red. That was already a big fat warning sign. Then the last thing I remember was being pushed by an explosion into the thing, (I refuse to call it a portal.) Then, I passed out.

Waking up, three things immediately came into my mind, or to my awareness. One, I am lying on the ground, and I realise that The Energy is changing to match the surrounding, which subsequently refill said container, was something familiar. Secondly, I can see the manifestation of Allen and Joshua. Meaning I was in my mind, and there was someone else in control of our body. And thirdly, our body had changed.

To be fair,that wasn't the most surprising. Our body change when each of us take over. But it had always been a subtle change or something that stands out for each of us. This however was out of my league. We had grown a pair of Breast. And not like the flat a-cup, Nono, it was a huge rack, like a D or E cup.

Then, we heard the voice. It sounded like a mix of our voices, but slightly higher, with a very cute tone in it. 'Hello? Is anyone there?' she asked, like she was very unsure of who she was, and where she was. Looking at the other two, I decided to answer for us. "Yah, we are here. Would you like to come in here and talk to us, so that we can explain everything?" I asked her. 'Come here? Where are you and how do I do it?' she sounded very confused.

So, we cheated and forcibly pulled her into our shared mindscape. Once she was here, the mindscape changed before adding a subsection for her. Our mind has quite the divers area. There is one room for each of us, a common area to do stuff, an info rack that contains all our important stuff, two doors that lead to the sub conscious and conscious, and an energy room that allows us to convert our unique energy into too different world's energy, and create a container for them.

"Hi, and welcome to our mindscape. This is the area before the conscious mind, and the subconscious mind. My name is Joshua Allen Foong, the main err person in-charge so to speak. The other two are Allen and Joshua respectively. Allen has short hair, a leaner build. Joshua has long hair, and a more physical build. I just look liked a mix of them both." I introduced us before asking the oh so important question. "How the shit did we gained a giant rack? And Did we lose it?" Allen shouted, before being punched in the face by Joshua. Shooting a look at them, and silently asking Joshua to drag them in to their room. Looking at her shocked face, I decided to calm her down.

"Hey relax, we are just kind of freaked out, I mean we had always been ourselves, and it had always been all three of us guys. So to have another version of us pop up, and she being a girl was a huge surprised." I told her in a gentle voice. Looking at me weirdly, before bursting out into a melodic laughter. Looking surprised, I just smiled before taking in more of her appearance. Her hair was black in colour, reaching down to her waist. Her face borders the side of cute, with our nose. Aside for the jaw line, she looked like a very feminine version of us. Her body was the build of a swimmer, sort of like Allen, with legs that are shapely, but not too exaggerated like anime legs. After she had calmed down from her laughter, she spoke to me for the first time since she arrived here.

"I Can understand why he said that. Anyways, Since I had arrived here, all the information that is essential was given to me. I decided to call my-self Ellen, since I was and had always been in the subconscious, buried deep within since secondary school year. I was just very confused and shaken when I was suddenly dragged into the conscious mind, and given a personality of my own. Thanks for the speech, I wanna take some time to go over what I know before I feel comfortable taking over." With that, she walked off into her room before closing the door.

Deciding to give her some privacy, I enacted some wards to keep the noise down, and prevent any of our floating thoughts be heard by her, so as to not disturb her. Looking at once more at her door, I decided that we should get the bearings of our location and know more of this familiar energy that our energy has adapted too. Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the conscious mind.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that we were no longer where we had landed. Instead we were on a bed. The second thing I noticed was the angry looking face of madam Pomfrey looking over me, waving her wand while muttering under her breath how something like me was impossible. Thirdly I realised our clothes was gone, instead we were dressed in a hospital gown.

Deciding to do something incredibly stupid yet funny, with the help of Joshua who had heard what I wanted to do, I proceeded to shout at the top of my lung while Joshua took the time to create a replica of a magical core of someone familiar, along with the signature of said person.

Jumping up, she then proceeded to scold me.

"YOU YOUNG LADY, what possessed you to do such a thing?" she all but screamed at me.

I was about to answer her before I noticed what she had said.

"Wait What!" I shrieked, before looking down at my body.

True enough, I could not see past two mounds of flesh blocking me from seeing anything else. Reaching with my hands to feel those mounds, the sensation was a giant shock to me.

Before my hand could go south to check the remaining goods, madam Pomfrey interrupted me "If you are quite done checking your body out. The headmaster has some question to ask you." She told me before sending for the headmaster. While waiting for the headmaster to come down to the hospital wing. By now I am 75% sure of where we had landed.

Needing some time alone, I asked for permission to head the loo. She looked at me suspiciously before nodding her permission. Thanking her, I walked into the toilet before locking the door. Turning to face the mirror, I saw that I looked exactly like Ellen, or better yet, our body is currently stuck in female form. Asking the both them for help, I slowly focus on my main body, while they supplement the needed energy to change back into my default. After a 5 min of intense concentration, I open my eyes to see that I had not changed at all. Wanting to try again, I was about to close my eyes when madam Pomfrey knocked on the door.

"Young lady, the headmaster is here. Would you kindly come out here so that he may talk to you?" She said, before I heard footsteps walk away. Deciding we could try another time, I turn around to freshen up before freezing. Huh, turns out our way of thinking is affected by the body.

Looking at the dressing gown that was on me, I decided to do something about it. 'So, do we have anything in there that can be worn by a girl? Or something big enough to cover this rack.' I asked the two of them. This caused them to summoned our emergency clothes that we keep up in the mind for such occasion where our clothes are lost.

Allen fished out a black tee that said fuck on the front and you at the back. 'Nope, too direct. Something else.' I said. "oh here this one. Saitama clothes." Joshua said. 'Nice, ok' I said. Changing our internal energy to mimic the properties of chakra, I did the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and summoned the clothes form our mind with a poof of smoke. Once the clothes arrived, I change out of the hospital gown before wearing the shirt. It was big enough to reach down to my knees.

"This will have to do for now. No pants?" I said out loud. "No, nothing that can be adjust on the spot. Allen will try to get some of it adjusted with the help of Ellen. Just make do with the shirt for now" Joshua said, before walking away to try and find out more about where and when we had landed.

Deciding to make do with it, I walked out of the loo to hear madam Pomfrey saying something about how she found me.

"It was the weirdest thing Albus, I was doing my routine of cleaning up the infirmary, when all a sudden Hagrid lumbers in, carrying the young lady in his hand. I asked Hagrid to lay her down on a bed, when I saw the state of her clothing's. They don't look like anything wizards would wear, neither does it look like the clothes muggle would wear. I know, because miss Clearwater was here, and she assured me that muggles don't wear those kind of clothes. Anyway ways, I vanished the clothes and gave her a standard hospital gown. Then I proceed to scan her, to see was there anything wrong. At first I could not get a reading at all, then all of a sudden she screamed at me. I was so disturbed that I lost result of the scans. She then proceeded to explore herself, like she had never seen her own body. While she was doing that I managed to get a scan done, and the result was astounding. Her core was that off a fully matured adult, but it looked like it had more growth. Then she had to go to the loo." She was saying to Dumbledore.

"And it looks liked the young lady has overheard everything you just said." Dumbledore noted, while looking pointedly at me. Turning around to look at me, she proceeds to hustle me to the bed.

"Young lady, what is that you are wearing, and where did you get it from?" She asked me in a tone that bagged a no nonsense's tone. "I summoned it." I said in a nonchalant tone.

"That must have been a very powerful summoning spell. Poppy could you leave us alone, let me talk to this young lady over here." Dumbledore stated kindly to madam Pomfrey. She huffed before walking away to do something else. 'Crap. Guys, shield up, make sure he can't see our thoughts.' I said to them, before facing Dumbledore.

My first thought of him was that he looked too old, like all the years was on him. Secondly, I saw that he had a different air to him, like he was a man who had made too many mistake.

Deciding to wind him up, I said this to him, "So, His not dead is he." Like he had been slugged by the words, he immediately draws his wand to enact privacy wards so that we could been overheard.

Sitting down, he looks to me and asked the million-dollar question. "Who are you, and how did you know that." He asked in a serious tone. Deciding to play with him, and test our shield, I said "You are going to either get rid of the memories or try and take it from me" I said in a confident tone.

Surprised by the fact that I know about his "For the greater good" method of removing people's memories, he just sighs and pointed the elder wand at me and said, "It's for the greater good" before saying "Obliviate".

The spell flew towards me and the next thing I know was nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

Kidding, it just hit our shield and dissipate. We could had just as well bounced it off, but where is the fun in that, so we just let it hit, just to see the look on Albus face. Staring at me in shock, Albus saw that I was looking at his eye, he decided to try legilimency to see how did I did that. Sending a full probe intend on finding out the truth, he did not expect to me to trap his probe. Seeing his body go limp, I cast a genjustsu on the area to deter people from coming near here by planting a thought that they have other things to do and turn away. It won't last long as it can only deter so many people, and my chakra is quite low. But it will do for now, since time can move faster in our mind. Withdrawing in to our mind, it's time to find out where we were.

For an old man, his mind its quite sharp. A side effect of trapping someone probes is that it acts as a two-way bridge. If the attacker is not expecting it, the one defending can trap and use the link to access the attackers mind. Of course you can't see the deepest memories or what, but you can still skim through his mind. Although I don't think anyone else can do it as most people don't have the benefit of having different people hanging about to keep the link open. Asking Allen to find what he can from Dumbledore's' mind, I went to where Joshua was keeping Dumbledore trapped.

Coming to a halt at the door of the room where he is, I changed the wall to become see through to see what Joshua is doing. Once I saw it, I laughed. It was scenes from all the movie from my world about their lives. Looking at his reaction at all the scenes, I realised that the world we landed in was the original, or at least a copy of the original world. So far, the scenes were up to the chamber of secrets. It was currently playing the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban. The shock looks on his face led me to realise that the year was at least third year. Signalling to Joshua to stop the scenes, I debated whether to freak him out or not.

After waiting five min of Dumbledore contemplating what we know, I decided to enter the room. When I enter, Dumbledore looked up to see who it was. Not saying a word, I just pulled up a chair opposite of him. Staring at him, I just waited till he decided to ask the question. It wasn't long before he asked me, "Who are you, how did you know all that, and what do you want?" looking at him, I gave him props for figuring out that we wanted something, although we no need to tell him that we gotten what we wanted from him.

"So, Albus, what makes you think we want anything from you? And who We are is of no importance to you. How did we know all that? Hmm, Fuck you that's how."* I said to him, always wanting to said that to someone of importance. Props to the old guy though, he didn't react to anything I said.

"Well we are here, let's get down to brass and tax. I want to attend Hogwarts. Till when I know not yet, however, I am going to have a free schedule, allowed to my own lodgings, and not be affiliated with any house. You can tell the school that there is a new student from the Worlds Academy, and that we are currently having an exchange program with them. You can tell the same to all your staff too. And lastly, you are not going to interfere with whatever I do. Anything I do will not be of business to you. We can let it be that way, or we can have a chat with you every night." Was our demand.

"And if I don't?" was his reply after some contemplation. His face was of that amused look, like nothing could faze him. "We leave you here. Forever." The shock looks on his face was worth it. "We will let you contemplate it, also we want a wizard oath with it, along with the fact you will not try to harm us, control anyone of us, or disturb us. You will also recognise us to be free from your influence." With that, I left the room to meet them and see what they wanted.

Walking to the main room in our mind, I sat down before looking at the other three. Allen decided to start us off. "For an old man, once you get past the fact that most of his deepest secret is locked away, you realise that other than those, almost everything is available. Turns out, even though he is a master legilimens, his occlumency sucks. Being the strongest have gotten into his head, literary. All his spells and knowledge was up for grabs. So I just Copied it all and Send it to the room for knowledge. Going to check it out later." He reported. I personally was surprised at the fact that we got almost all of his spells, and that he has no occlumency. Looking to Ellen to see if she got anything to say, Joshua interrupted, "Tell him that instead of just one student, for students will be joining them. I was thinking and looked through some Naruto fic, and I realised we can utilise something similar to the shadow clones to let us have our own body."

"Huh, sure why not, more chance to cause chaos and mindfuck people. I know that you too might not mind, but Ellen? What do you think?" I asked her.

"When I first came too, I realised I felt quite alone. Then I realised that I have you guys, and for that I am thankful. I had some time to think about myself, and what can I do. Then looking through the memories, I realised all I need to do is just be myself. Then Dumbledore happened and I thought what is going to happen. Then Joshua mentioned that thingy regarding clones. And I thought what better way to explore our power and the real world." She was apprehensive at first, then she seemed so excited about the idea. "So that's a yes. Ok. Al go sort the memories, Josh figure what we can do regarding the situation, Ellen, get ready yah. As for Dumbledore, Ehehe"

Country to what we had believed, Dumbledore was not contemplating the video scenes, he was instead trying to figure out how to control us. But we weren't that dumb. We know of what he is capable of.

After we disbanded to do our respective stuff, I decided to head over to our energy's room to look at our energy rate. When I walked in, something clichéd jumped at me.

.

.

.

Nothing jumped at me, I just wanted to make that stupid clichéd where something jumps at you.

There was quite a number of container. One for magic, one for Mahao, one for chakra, one for midi-chlorian, Magic container for Different type of user, one for Bending, one for chi There is more though, but some I never got to use much. Taking a look at the one for magic, and one for chakra. As expected, the Magic one is currently at 75 percent, and the one for chakra is at 10 percent. Sighing, I walked back and head towards the one with our prisoner. Meanwhile I decided to ask Ellen to help with something. Sending her a message to meet me outside the room in 10 min time.

Without knocking on the door, or opening it, I just walk through the door to see what will the look be on his face. Sadly, he seems to be very deep in thought. "So, we got another something else for you. Instead of just one person, there will be four people staying over at Hogwarts for the 'Exchange program'. Don't bother asking how, just tell them that. Everything else still the same. You are not going to interfere with whatever we do. Anything we do will not be of business to you, along with the fact you will not try to harm us, control anyone of us, or disturb ANY of us, or someone we recognise as part of our group. You will also recognise US to be free from your influence. So Albus, are we at a agreement?" we questioned.

"And if I agree, do I get an oath that you will harm me?" he asked. "No, we can't give you an oath because we aren't wizards. However, we can give you our word that no harm will come from us to you, and we don't go back on our word." "You aren't wizards? Then how is this all possible." "Don't presume to know us. Now are we goanna get that oath?" We demanded. "I am going to need a name, miss?" He said, trying to wiggle something out of me. "Magic will know who We are. They will suffice, also since you are in our mind, it will work."

"I, Albus Percival Wulfaric Brian Dumbledore, herby swear on my magic and on the pain of losing it, I will not be going to interfere with, control, harm, or disturb Them. I also recognise Them to be free of any and all of my influence, and the same goes to their group. On my life so I swear. On my magic so mote it be." With a flash, Magic was called up to witness and execute it.

What Albus didn't know was that we asked magic for help. Although we had just arrived and is not a part of this world, Magic is universal. And we know her. It involves a twi'lek, yoda, alcohol, bertie bout every flavour bean, and spin the bottle. But that is a story for another day. Thus when we heard that Dumbledore wanted to talk to us, we sent Magic a favour to help us with what we wanted from Dumbledore. Thus, even though the wording is vague, Magic recognised it.

Once the light had died down, the esteem Headmaster is no longer in our mind. Thus we have settled that issue. However, something was bothering me. "Did he called me a miss?" I thought out loud. Not bothering, I decided to head over to the room to teach Ellen something.

Soon, once we are done, I left our mind to go back to the real world. Blinking my eye, I slowly stretched my hand into the air. It felt like I had spent hours in there, however, it has only been 5 min in real life. Looking over at the headmaster slumped in the chair, I cancelled the genjustsu over the area. Looking at madam Pomfrey door, I feel like playing another prank.

Taking a deep breath, I shouted out to madam Pomfrey. "MADAM POMFREY, THE HEADMASTER IS DEAD" with a banging sound, the nurse was rushing out with her wand drawn, ready to cast diagnostic and healing spell, just as Dumbledore sat up right, bringing his hand to his head. Coming to a stop, she turned to glare at me. "To be fair, we were talking then he suddenly fainted." I said in a faux innocent voice. Turning with a huff, she decided to ask the headmaster how was he. "I'm fine poppy, just a fainting spell." "I will be the judge of that." Was all she said before firing a salvo of spells at him to confirm his health. Once she was satisfied, she summoned a potion which he forced Dumbledore to down. Turning to me, she said "Young lady, aside from a small drain in your core, you are perfectly healthy to go. I hope you have discuss your arrangement with the headmaster." With a noticeable huff, she just turns around and walked away.

Turing to Dumbledore, I reminded him of our deal. "We will be down for dinner. We will be finding our own accommodation, so we will see you there. Don't forget our arrangement. You can ask us anything after dinner." With that I walked out of the room.

Once outside the hall, I realised I have no idea of where to go, so I decided to head to the nearest class room. It was just down the corridor and to the left. To the right was the staircase. Once I went in, I decided to try something out first. "Dobby?" I called out to thin air. With a sight popping sound, I saw dobby appear in front of me. "Someone be calling dobby?" he said, before his eye turns as wide as a saucer. "You be the one. You be he with four persons. You be from Him. Dobby have heard of you from mistress magic." So magic huh. That makes ting so much easier.

Not.

At least he knows who we are. "Dobby, we need to ask you a question, but first can we know if you can keep a secret?" I asked him. Dobby looked a bit apprehensive. "Dobby is sorry; Dobby can't keep a secret unless dobby is bounded to someone. Dobby wants to be bounded to Great Harry Potter sir, for Great Harry Potter sir freed Dobby, even after Dobby tried to kill Great Harry Potter Sir."

Before I get even more of a headache, I decided to ask him something. "Dobby, can you speak in proper English, and add some pronoun into your speech." I asked him. "Dob… I will try. Thank you for allowing Dobby to speak in proper English. Old master didn't allow us to speak freely. What can I do for you four?" He asked.

"How bout this, you bound with us first, then when we find a way to get out of here, we can break he bound or transfer it to harry potter." I suggested. From the way he was nodding his head, I was sure it was going to fly off. With a noticeable haze in the air, we ask of magic. "We take you Dobby to be our house elf." With a dramatic flash, Magic accepted the bound. Once the haze dispelled, I look to wards Dobby to see something peculiar. His eyes were sort of moving, as if he was in a trance. I stared at him for about a minute before he snapped to attention. "Dobby is very surprised; Master can use so many type of magic." "Not just magic, other type of energy too. Anyways now that you are bonded you can keep our secret?" I asked him "Yes, Dob… I will be keeping master's secrets." With a nod.

Satisfied about that, I asked Dobby to bring me to a room somewhere far away from the main parts of Hogwarts, but still accessible to the great hall. He ends up bringing me to the Fourth floor wing, facing the forbidden forest. The door was a simple normal looking door that you can only enter by walking in backwards. I thanked dobby for the room before informing him that I will call him if I need anything. Staring at the door, I decided to make it special. I cast a wide area Genjustsu that causes it to look like a normal part of the wall, before tying it to the ambient magic around here. Luckily enough, there was not much portrait near here. Nodding at the genjustsu, I walked into the room, totally ignoring the magic that prevents people from walking in normally. The room was a wide living room about the size of a classroom, with different furniture spread around. At the back were two different doors, one for a swimming pool size bathroom, with sauna. The other for a comfortable room with four different kings size beds. After I was done looking around, I walked over to the middle of the living room and sat down. Clearing my mind, I went in.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I directed this towards Joshua "So we are all going to cast the shadow clone jutsu; however we need to be focusing on ourselves to. Meanwhile You are going to have to cast the worldly summoning while focusing on splitting the Energy into the four of us. That should work for us." Staring at him with a 'you serious?' look, I just nodded before exiting our mind.

Going through the hand signs while trying to focus my thoughts, I ask them whether they were ready or not. Getting a confirmation, I went through it while shouting out "Worldly technique, Summoning of us!" With a giant poof of smoke, there was three other people standing around me.

So the wonders of chakra and magic. Well that and a butt load of other energy. To my left and right were Joshua and Allen respectively. Both were similar to me in the sense that they were of the same height, had the same face, but that is roughly where it ended. Joshua had longer and thicker hair, was more muscled based compared to Allen and me. He had a slightly bulkier frame but that's about it. Allen on the other hand, was a slimmer build, with a more runner type body. His hair was cut short into a crew cut, standing up like those from the army hairstyle. Directly in front of me was Ellen. She too was the same height as us, with a female swimmer body structure. Her hair was shoulder length long, and had an amazing body. Finally, something clicked into my mind about the scene in front of me. "So, you all are naked. How bout we summon some clothes?"

After we spent five min summoning clothes for the three of them, we decided to test out the limits. Apparently, summoning them while infusing the bodies with energy makes it an actual body. They can bleed, sustain their own energy. Having each of their own body, my body then change into the base form for me. Once we had fully tested everything, decked out in our base clothes, we decided to see what we could establish about our back-story, and why our school wanted a transfer.

"How about this, Worlds academy is a newly created school and we are looking to Hogwarts to see what the general education is like in Europe. We are based on an island south of England. The school decided to send it four best students to experience it, and then either in hopes that we can find some potential students to join us, temporally or until their education ends." Allen started off. Joshua then bought up something important. "Then how about the MOM? And Fudge? I doubt he is going to let us take their students?" "Well, he can go stuff it. We do not conform to the rules of this land. How about this, either we try to see if there is a suitable island for us to use, or we can create one. This will be our Smoke and mirror. We will create the illusion that we have a school there while in r4eality it is a portal to connect to the world." I suggested. Ellen, who up to then has been keeping quiet, bought up something. "Why are we going through all this trouble? Shouldn't we be focusing our time and effort to finding a way back to the world?" She said in a small tone, akin to Hinata talking to Naruto. Looking at her, and sending a message to A and J to finish the background info for us, I lead her way to talk to her.

Sitting at the couch, I decided to start of easy. "So how are you coping with the whole concept? Another world, other people in the head, everything about us?" I asked her. Staring at the ground, she was silent for a while before answering me. "It is something different. Like I said, in was something akin to a fleeting thought, and then slowly I gain more awareness. The next thing I know I was in a mind with you three. I went to my room to think over what had happen. It was different to say the least. Then I got the overview of all the important memories, giving an idea of my own personality. Then there is that thing with Dumbledore. Finally, we end up in separate body, yet have some form of communication, as evidence by the fact that Allen and Joshua just walked away without you saying anything. Add to the fact that you guys don't seem to be wary about the fact that we are in another Dimension and WE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO GO BACK." She shouted. Staring at her, I waited until she calmed down. Once she had calmed down, I answered her question. "The reason why we have to be so cautious is in case someone does want to search up our background, it will hold up. Moreover, we are not worried, as we do not currently have the means to go back. If I was to force my way by creating a portal, who knows where we end up. I need to know where we are in the multiverse in relation to the World. That will take quite a long while, maybe a year or two. That is because there is a shit ton of world out there, and that is provided we are in the same multiverse. Although being in another multiverse might be out of the question as that would need a shit ton of energy. Therefore, we need to have somewhere to stay. Why as student? So we can have fun with this world. If our theory holds, this might be the original Harry verse. Or at least a version of the Harry verse. So, Havoc. So those that answers your queries." I questioned her.

Nodding at the reasoning behind my answer, she just stared at the floor. Deciding to try to cheer her up, I told her something. "I don't know if you saw this, but the first time I ended up quite scared. I was alone, with the council asking me to solve their issue. Then the second time, I ended up in the world, that was stupid cause the damn council got another issue, but at least my siblings were there. The third time was entertaining; I came in with my siblings, and my friends. We were supposed to be going camping so we were prepared. At least this time, when we entered the council did not exist yet. However, there were some enemies from other world that somehow came into the world. Some of them came looking for a treasure. Not sure, what gave them that idea. So do not worry if you feel bad, or like you are in an unfamiliar situation. We felt it and had been there before. We know how you feel." With that said, I left her to collect her thoughts, before heading over to the other two.

Once I went over there, I saw something quite amusing. J and A were doing a full information mode, creating a full in-depth back-story, while trying to see if we can gain any sort of funding for us to use. Josh was going over the different books of canon and trying to see what we can use as either advantage or for fun. Al was trying to see if he could summon a wand from our mindscape, a copy of various wands we copied with permission from their various owners. Although, Death told us we could copy his wand, we cannot have its power. So far, he managed to copy Sirius' wand only. Deciding to let them do it, I went ahead to summon our stuff from the mindscape, so that the room be more familiar. There was a couch, our study table, multiple soft chairs, and there was our energy-based computer, complete with internet, gaming accessory, etc. I set our gaming rig to the side of the room, while spacing out the furniture. The computer was unique because we use our energy to create a physical copy of our actual computer, and made it so that we could both summon it, and keep it in our mindscape.

After I finished setting up the com, I saw the sun setting at the edge of the window. Leaving the com to finish setting on its own, I walked over to the rest. Joshua had finish condensing the relevant info, and Allen had managed to get four wands. Two of which were unique creation held by other multiverse version of potter. We each took one for now, since we can create some connection to the wands. I got Sirius wand, Joshua got a wand used by a version of Harry that uses another wand instead of the Holly and Phoenix feather. Al and Elle got twin wands that belong to some dimensional travelling twins that gave us their wand. Although we got wand to use, they are mainly for show as our brand of magic need no physical focus like a wand. However, the wands are actual working wands; we just will not be using it. We left the room, slowly heading down to the great hall.

Soon, we were standing in front of the great hall. A and J were debating whether to slam open the door or not, while Elle was fussing about her hair. I was just casting something over the entrance of the main hall, preventing any people that didn't wash their hair, and people that couldn't answer the riddle casted casted the door. "Say my name, and I disappear. Answer not with my name, but with your head. Time and I are eternal." It was set so that people cannot pronounce the answer but need to think of it to get through.

Once I had done that, A and J had agreed on slamming open the door. We gathered our nerves, Elle twiddled with a strand of hair, and we slammed open the door.

"We Are From The Worlds Academy, And We are here to kill you all." I shouted. All heads in the Great Hall turned to look at us as we walked down the aisle. After a moment of shock, some of the younger year finally heard what I said and started screaming. This create a ripple effect as what i had said start to register what I had said. It took the professor a couple of cannon blast to create order. By the time everything had settled down, Joshua and Allen were kneeling on the ground from laughing too hard at the sheer stupidity of the sheep's of, I mean the general populace of the wizarding world, while Elle had a smile on her face. I was having a silent contest of will with Dumbledore. Once order had been ensure, Dumbledore rose to address the students.

"Students of Hogwarts, before we began our meal, I have some important news. The Headmaster of a small School had contacted me in hopes that we could host an exchange program, as he wanted to try something out. Naturally, I took the opportunity, hoping it would be beneficial to the students. I was not informing of the students arrival until this four Students create a commotion in front of the whole school. Although it is unusual for us to have transferee this late into the school year, their school run on a different method. So I hope you all will join me by giving them a round of applause." With some reluctance, the whole school started clapping for us. Seeing this as an opportunity, I created a pedestal to address the school. "Thank you all for your warm welcome. Let me introduce our selves. I am Joshua Allen, The person on my left is Joshua, The other person is Allen, and lastly the beautiful young woman over there is Ellen. We are the top students of the Worlds academy, and we were selected for this exchange program. If it is not obvious, the four of us are siblings, so if you mess with one of us, you Mess With ALL of us. We will not be staying with one house, as we want the full experience. Therefore, we will be rotating within the entire school. The esteemed headmaster has provided us with a room, so we need not share with you all. Feel free to approach us with question, as we will be sitting with all the Gryffindor to night. Thank you." With that said and done, we head over to where the golden trio was seated, and sat down with them. I was with Ellen, we were seated beside Hermione, while Joshua and Allen Sat between Ron and Harry. This got quite a stare by the majority of the gryffs, while the other houses were staring in either puzzlement or Hate. Three guess on the last one. Once we sat down, the dinner had started. Ron being Ron, ignored the world and started woofing down dinner, as if there was no tomorrow. Hermione meanwhile started bombing us with questions. "Who are you all, where is your school located, why so late in to the year. How did you create that pedestal, how old are you all, why are you sitting here." She bombarded me. Ellen was very quiet, especially under the verbal questioning of Hermione machine gun. I calmly surveyed the food before answering her question, while picking out stuff for both of us. "We are the top students of the Worlds Academy, South of British Waters, we have a different schedule, Magic, 18, cause why not." With that done we proceed to have dinner. The food were amazing. There was steak and lamb, chicken, salads with dressings or all kinds, ice cream, puddings, cakes and well, you get the gist. Through out dinner, Harry was staring at all of us. Allen, who was beside him, decided to mess with their head. Prior to entering the hall, the four of us decided to mess with their head. Joshua would be the good friend to the golden trio, while Allen would mess with Ron and Ginny, while me and Ellen would play a natural party. "So, Potter, what you staring at. Us, or our beautiful sister. Huh?" He asked. Ron, who was eating three buns at the same time, turned to stare at him. "What are you talking about. Can't he stare at anyone he wants?" He said. This caused five people around him to face palm at the sheer stupidity of his words. Hermione who was about to correct him, and scold him at the same time, was interrupted by his brothers, who cast a silencing charm before whacking him over his head.

"We apologise."

"for our little brother."

"who we believe was adopted."

"Since none of our brothers."

"was as stupid and obnoxious."

"as him."

"We also suspect that."

"he was dropped at birth."

"causing him to lose his his mouth filter."

Staring at the two if them, Allen and Ellen decided to reply in the same way.

"We don't really mind."

"As from time to time."

"We experience the same thing."

"From our siblings beside us."

"Sometimes even from our friends."

Staring at each other before bursting into laughter, the twins took awhile before introducing themselves.

"Fred and George Weasley."

"Premier pranksters to Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you."

What followed was a jumble of hands, as the six of us tried to shake each other hands. Ron, having had enough of everything, shouted at the close person, who happen to be Allen. "Can't you all see, they are most probably evil, just like those slimy snakes." This proved to be the straw that broke the camel back. Fred, who was still standing behind his little brother, cuff him over the head, while George Silenced him. Harry look to apologise to us, when he saw that Ellen was in tears. Having not much prior interaction with people, this proved to be too much for her to take. She broke down into tears. This caused the girls around to shoot Ron a bad look, before heading over to console her. Allen and Joshua saw what he did, decided to take advantage of this situation to mess with Ron and Dumbledore.

Taking out their wand, they pointed it at Ron before speaking. "Ronald Billius Weasley, We of the Foong Family challenge you to an honor duel. Since your 'rightful' comment make our sister cry, we demand to fight you since you insulted our entire Family. Or you can compensate us, and we shall decide on what is appropriate." They stated in a loud voice.

This caused several people to take note. Professor McGonagall and Snape were walking over from the teachers table, while Fred and George bothe has their wands out, though they did not point it at us. People around us moved away, so as to not be in the fray. Deciding the table was in the way, I forcibly vanished part of it so as to join A and J. At this point, Ron was alternating between the three of us, Hermione was still trying to console Ellen, Harry had his wand out and pointed at Allen and Joshua, and McGonagall and Severus was shouting at everyone to put their wand away.

"What is the meaning of all this?" She demanded in a stern tone of voice. Fred, decided to try and save his little brother from making a further mess, silenced him again while George explained the whole situation to the professors. Throughout the while explanation, Allen and Joshua did not remove their wand from Ron.

After getting the story, Professor McGonagall decided to apologise on her student behalf. We however was still going to milk this for what it is worth. "While we acknowledge your apology for your student idiocy, we still have yet to hear what is his answer to our question." Allen then forced the silencing charm off him so that we all can hear him speak. This proved tk be a mistake.

"SCREW YOU ARE ALL PROBABLY EVIL PEOPLE TRYING TO HARM US GOOD FOLKS. I TAKE YOU UP ON YOUR STUPID CHALLENGE." He shouted.

Before anyone could react further, Joshua sealed the deal. "Then we of the Foong Family acknowledged the Honor Deal Between Ronald Billius Weasley and Us. So We said, So shall Magic Decree." With a Blinding Light, everyone who was not involved was thrown out of the area, which spanned 10 meters across. Outside, we can see most of the teachers trying to take down the shield, all but Dumbledore. Meawhile, Fred and George were debating on whether to cheer on us or curse us for trying to harm thier brother. Harry was having an interns debate on whether to support his idiotic best friend or try and calm Hermione down. She was shouting at all of us, Ron for opening his big mouth, us for trying to hurt him.

The four of us was facing Ron, who suddenly looked very nervous. "Hey wait, why are there four of you while there is only me. Isn't a deal suppose to be one on one with a second? " he stuttered out. Laughing at him, I guided Ellen to a chair I conjured out while Allen and Joshua prepared to face him. "You Obviously haven't listened to your Good Friend or what we had said, We didn't challenge you to a Duel, we challenge you to an Honor Duel. Normally those are similar to a blood feud in which any house may declare against another , we Don't want to drag your Family in to this, so we Declared a Honor Duel against you. This allow magic to supersede any laws in affect, while we can properly educate you and show the rest of the world why it is not a good idea to mess with us." I explained to him, while conjuring a bowl of popcorn to eat.

Ronald, seeing me eat something, and remembering the fact that his meal was cut, he charge at us without even thinking of using his wand.

In a flash, he was bound, gagged, upside down, naked, has many words written all over his body, ranging from idiot to moron to horrible friend to liar and cheat. Me, J and A were surprised at the words, as non of us had casted those. Then we saw Ellen no longer crying or upset. Instead she had a smile on her face and was giggling. Laughing at her antics, Allen came over to hug her, while J and I decide to cast some spells on him.

Once we had deemed our honour restored, magic closed the shield, finally allowing people to rush forward. Hermione, Gred and Forge, went over to Ron, while Harry just came towards us. McGonagall was shouting at us before I pulled a stop to it. "Professor, while you may see this as bullying, we are perfectly within our rights to call this duel, be thankful for what we did, instead consider the fact we only did it to him and not called a blood feud." Once we are done, we walked away from the hall, appetite lost because of what had happen.

On our way back, we were intercepted by the DaDa teacher. "Excuse me, can i have a word with you all?" He asked. Turning to face him, we were slightly surprised at the fact that he was not winded, despite the fact that we were already on the fourth floor. Since we were a corridor away from our room, we invited him to our room. Allen and Joshua went ahead to prepare the room while deactivating the security features for a while. Meanwhile i took the time to get to know more about the esteemed Dada teacher. "So professor, why did you come after us?" I asked in a curious tone. Clearly he was prepared for this cause his answer was immediate. "Professor McGonagall wanted one of the professors to ensure that you were all alright, and to deliver the different schedules for the school, and to check out where you are staying. She didn't want a Head of house, as there was uproar of questions, so I volunteered to do so." I was not shocked at the fact that there was uproar, because what we did was both unperceived, but entirely within the laws of magic. We soon reached our door, and I invited Remus in, and then followed him in. The main room no longer had our stuff, they were all hidden in a genjustsu, while there sofas surrounding a tea table. A and J were lazing around on the sofas, while repeatedly casting random spells up on the roof, changing it into many different thing, all while not saying a word. Remus was so impressed by what they were doing; he just stood that not saying a word. Ellen went to her room to change, while I just strolled forward, while enlarging the sofa, and asking dobby for a cup of Milo. Said cup appeared on the table, which caused the stunned professor to finally noticed that I was no longer behind him, and that he was staring. He proceeded to sit on a couch, while waiting for them to stop. They ended up finishing it with a conjured replica of the marauders, all chasing a bat. Remus eyes were wide at the final implications of the last picture. Deciding to be honest with him, I plan to tell him the truth.

Snapping, the door slammed shut, causing Remus to stand up suddenly with his wand drawn. Amused, I debated whether to scare him or not. Joshua proceeds to beat me to the punch, "Sit down Remus, there is much to tell you." Remus proceeded to point at him. "Who are you, and how do you know me?" He said in a menacing tone. "Well its simple Remus, Time Travel. Well, not for you, neither for us. However, there was a portal and some time travel involve. Oh, and we are not from this world." This proved to be too much for him. He proceeded to drop in a dead faint.

 **A.N.**

 **I wanted to do something different, and my main story is going slowly, while I had this PLotBunny festering in my mind.**

 **J: Seriously, It won't die. 'Shoots it with as many different type of Energy spells.'**

 **PB: Hehehehe.**

 **Therefore, I decided to do this, just to get rid of it. Debating, I wanted to do something longer, but this just seemed opportune. The main story will get finished by the end of this year. While, at least the First Entrance. Hehe. Do Review and Fav and Follow if you like it. If you don't, do tell me why. Although I cannot pleases everybody.**


End file.
